Fate: Too Real
by Nigris
Summary: <html><head></head>Casper Alverez was scarred physically and mentally when his parents were killed. Blaming himself for their deaths, he became socially inept, and turned to Manga to minify the pain of it all. All was good. But when he is suddenly torn out of this world and into the anime Fate/stay Night, everything is turned upside down! Follow Casper as he tries to survive in this new world!</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, Nigris here! If you're reading this, then thank you! This is a prototype fanfic for an upcoming one I plan on making. On top of that, this'll be the first of its kind, sinse I haven't seen a single other one on fanfiction, so that's good! Also I'm taking a…break? I can't really call it a break more like, a quick stop for 'Faker'. I'll get the next chapters out for it soon, but I want to work on this one before someone else comes up with the idea.**

**Like I said earlier, this is a prototype fanfic, meaning that if you want me to stop it, then go right ahead and tell me. I don't mind your harsh criticism if it helps become a better writer. This story will be beta'd by 'UndyingSoul98', and I'm sure that he'll do a good job in helping me along the way with making this story legendary!**

**I won't hold you any longer, so let us continue on with this new story!**

**Fate/To Real**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Beta: Done by Undying Soul98. Insert advertisement for him here...**

**Chapter 1: Ripped from the roots**

* * *

><p><strong>FateToo Real**

As all people do, we all come to hate something. Whether it takes 10-years or 10-centuries, we would all hate something sooner or later. It wasn't an unnatural idea; it was human to do so. To hate is to live, and is an emotion that we all feel once or twice in our lifetime. Without hate, we wouldn't be able to experience a plethora of other things that made us human.

And as a human, I had every right to hate Mondays with every fiber of my being.

Those were my thoughts as I groaned when the rays of the sun coming through the slightly parted curtains hit my eyes. I glared up at the slight gap between the fabrics of my curtains, imagining the sun blowing up before rolling onto my side, so my back was towards the window.

_You win this round sun. But I'll kick your plasmatic ass one of these days._

With that thought finished, I closed my eyes, intending on going to sleep. Who knows, if I'm lucky I'll be able to finish that dream I was having. Well, if I could remember it anyways. Maybe it was-

-BEEP- - BEEP- -BEEP- -BEEP- -BEEP-

-…God…damnit!

It seemed that whatever supernatural force existed clearly wanted me up and about; sleeping in my bed wasn't in the schedule. I lifted my hand up in my tired state and slammed it on the snooze button of the alarm, ending the torment of my eardrums. At this point I was too tired to fall back to sleep, so that just left getting out of bed.

I quickly glanced at the alarm to check the time; it was 6:15 AM. I was accustomed to waking up early in the morning for a few years now. When I got up early, it felt like the day would be longer. I guess it just stuck with me since then.

"One…two…and three." I counted out as I lifted myself into a sitting position on the side of my bed. My eyes scanned over my neat room that was smothered in darkness, the only source of light came shining through the small crack in the blinds. I jerked my head back-and-forth, earning loud pops from my neck. Must've slept wrong or something.

With another grunt, I was off the bed and on my feet heading towards the bathroom; another daily routine that I did everyday. And soon enough, I was out. Wasting time in the shower would just mean less time for me to get ready for school anyways, and I could not have that if I was going to keep my grades up.

I was quickly finished drying up and standing in my dark room naked. The only thing that kept my modesty was the towel hanging around my waist. In front of me was a full-body mirror that I had hung from the back of my bathroom door. This was another of my many routines I did in the morning. I checked myself over in it so I wouldn't look stupid when I got to school.

I was 5'11" with a mop of spiky, black hair that reached slightly passed my shoulders and parted to frame each side of my face with a pair of green eyes. My skin was rather pale from staying inside watching T.V. for so long, but it was a contradictory to my lean-built, muscular body. Instead of exercising outside I preferred a more inside routine where there were things like air conditioning and such.

My body was the just the way I liked it: Perfect. I honestly couldn't find a thing about it that I didn't dislike.

Even if it was scarred.

Yes, going across the bridge of my nose was a long line of scar tissue. It started along my right cheek before going diagonally upward across my nose, and ended right below my left eye. The skin was completely deformed, having both shades of pink and red. My hands had been reduced to a similar state. They were both covered in pink and red scar tissue that stopped a little after the wrists.

People would always stare at them when they saw me; some had mentioned that I should cover it up or see a doctor about it. Not that I cared what they thought, it didn't even bother me in the least what they thought about it. For all I cared, people could vomit at the very sight of them, and I would still carry on with my life regardless.

_Besides, they're my punishment to carry for not being strong enough._

With my right hand, I ran a finger gently across the deformed line of skin. It was soft and smooth, compared to the rather bumpy and disfigured skin on my arms. But that was to be expected I suppose. While the burn on my face was a second-degree burn, my arms had suffered a third-degree burns.

And I'll say this, it's not fun having your skin burned off to the bone.

Well it wasn't all that bad. I was able to regrow my fingernails...

With a sigh, I dropped the towel on the floor and went straight to the cabinets to try to find something to wear for today. I wondered what I could find to wear today? But just as I was about to clothe myself, it seemed life wanted to send me another curveball this early in the morning.

My door opened with a mighty slam and my good old Uncle strolled right in.

"DAMNIT CASPER! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO GET UP SO EARLY!" He bellowed loudly, while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. The sheer volume of his voice had caused me to jump back a little. "WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO DO SO EARLY IN THE MORNING THAT IS SO IMPORTANT!?" Once he finally stopped and opened his eyes and saw the state I was in, all forms of vocal sound suddenly stopped.

I blinked in surprise.

He blinked in shock.

I blinked twice.

He blinked thrice.

My Uncle and me were standing in my room. My very dark room. I was butt naked, and still very wet from my shower. My Uncle was in nothing but a pair of purple boxers. We were staring at each other silently, the only physical movements made were our blinking eyelids, which would blink every once in a while, trying to see if what we were seeing was real. Sadly, it appeared to be so; this was reality.

"Well…" My uncle started in an awkward manner while averting his eyes. "I have things to do…" Oh wow. That was a smart thing to say. "…And stuff to do downstairs." He finished while scratching the back of his head. "So…I'll be…yeah." With that said, he shut the door, leaving me in all of my nude glory.

I stood frozen for a moment before running my hands through my hair.

My, my. What a day this has started out to be.

* * *

><p>My name is Casper Alverez, A 17-year old living in Salisbury, Maryland. I found it to be a rather duel place at times, but it's not like I could complain. It was where I was born and frankly I didn't have the wealth or the legal rights to move to a new location, so I was stuck here for the time being.<p>

I lived here with my uncle Willis. His full name being Willis Brook and was my mom's brother. He typically acted in a goofy, energetic, and fun-loving manner. He enjoyed being the centre of attention and the life of the party. And surprisingly, we got along well. See, the thing was I wasn't really the funny, smiles, happy-go-lucky type of person. My outward emotions were kept inward. The only time I ever made a facial expression was for a small smile or raised eyebrow.

Uncle Willis took me in after my parents…passed away; it happened 9 years ago. Seeing as he was the only living relative that lived close to us at the time, so I was put under his care. Not that he disliked his presence; he enjoyed just about everyone that he came in contact with, so it didn't take long for him and me to get close. I guess that's just the type of person my uncle is; everyone just gravitates towards him.

Besides…I also liked how he told me that I didn't get my parents killed.

What people don't really know about my uncle was that he was a rather smart person. He could tell the difference between what is false and what is truth and he can tell when someone was feeling happy or depressed. So when he first asked me how I was feeling about my parent's death and I lied saying that I was fine, his words really touched me.

_"It's ok to mourn others; that's fine. But don't let that sadness eat you up inside, because if you do, you'll only hurt the one's you care about the most. You shouldn't have to blame yourself for their deaths, so don't shoulder it alone. You're too young to have to deal with that sort of thing, so don't."_

Who would've thought that the same Uncle Willis that always liked to goof off, the man who liked to play the fool, would such a wise person? I sure as hell didn't. When I first met him, I thought that he was just my mother's idiot brother. But after he gave me that advice, he earned my respect.

But as I stared at Uncle Willis, sitting across the table from me in the kitchen, scarfing down as much egg, bacon and toast as he could physically shove into his mouth, I could feel that respect slightly wither under the sight.

Uncle Willis was a man with a well-built body for someone in in his late 40's. He was tall, with tan skin and short, scruffy brown hair; his features finished off with piercing brown eyes. He had a neatly shaved 2 o'clock shadow, which was odd for someone whom was usually as unkempt as an ape.

"You know, if you keep eating like that everyday you're going to choke. Or at least get sick." I commented while stabbing a bit a sausage and jamming it into my own mouth.

"Quhietch chu!" He managed to say with a full mouth before swallowing his food in one large gulp. He quickly began to attack his pancakes. "I have to get to the office as soon as possible!" He told me in between bites. "You should know that my office is halfway across the city! So I have to rush there as fast as I can!" I'm surprised he hasn't gotten a speck of food on that white coat of his.

Ah yes, my uncle had a job that he enjoyed very must, and that was being a dentist. I don't know why; cleaning the gunk out of people's teeth and trying not to get spittle on you did not sound very pleasing. To each his own I guess.

"Well maybe you should of woken up earlier, then you wouldn't have to be in this situation." I mumbled after swallowing my food. Damn, he ate all the pancakes. Uncle Willis has to be part cow because there is no way he has only one stomach. My hand went for a slice of toast, but they were all suddenly in his han-no now they were all in his mouth; all four slices.

-BAM-

"No way! I don't like to get up that early, it's so annoying!" He bellowed whilst slamming his fists down on the table rattling the set food and kitchen utensils. I forgot, Uncle Willis isn't just a man, he's a man-child. "Besides, I have things going good for me anyways, so there's no reason to change how I've been doing things!" He said with a passionate intensity! "Besides, you have to get to school, don't you?" I saw his eyes wander to something behind me and I brought my attention there. He was looking at the clock hung up on the wall and my eyes nearly bugged out of my head.

7:18 AM

"God damnit." I mumbled under my breath as I got up from my seat at the table. Where did I leave my backpack again? "You know, you could've told me what time it was. I know your very well aware that the bus comes at 7:27." I told him with a twitching eye.

Uncle Willis faked a look of innocence before he folded a leg on top of his other. "I know, but you're going to be an adult soon, so you gotta' pay better attention to what time it is." He said in a reprimanding manner. "You're going to be a big man, like me, so you got to take better care of yourself." Oh he did _not_ just do that.

"I don't want to hear that from the man-child who is almost late for work each day." I countered back, telling the hypocrite how it was. But he had already gone back to eating. Damn him, I hope he chokes!

"Well, while you go get ready to leave, I'm going to-" He was cut off by the sound of a phone ringing. We both turned to glance at the kitchen's countertop. Atop of it was the houses phone. It was letting out an annoyingly loud beeping, that kind that slowly grated on your nerves until you couldn't take it anymore.

Thankfully, Uncle Willis took care of it. He got up from his seat, went over to the phone and clicked the 'Answer' button before putting it to his ear.

"Hello?" He questioned. I saw a look of confusion as whoever was on the other side of the line spoke. "Are you sure? I mean…yes but-….but why would they decide something like this?" I wonder what was being said, Uncle Willis looked generally shocked and confused at whatever he was hearing. "Ok, fine. I'll make sure to tell him. Ok, bye." He set the phone down before turning to look at me.

"So…who was it?" I asked, genially curious.

"It was the school." He answered before going back to his seat. "Apparently, school is cancelled for today." Wait. What? "I know, that makes no sense to me either." Uncle Willis answered me when he saw the confused look I was making.

"Why would they cancel school today. Especially in the middle of the weak?" It made no logical sense to cancel school on a Wednesday. I could understand on Monday or Friday, but not this. "Did they tell you why?" I asked him, which he shook his head to.

"No, all they said is that that all of the schools in the county won't opening today." Well, that's odd. "I wonder why? It sure isn't storming outside, and it isn't snowing either. Maybe they're doing some construction on the school. Correction _all _of the schools." Uncle Willis speculated while stroking his chin. He sighed before leaning back in his chair.

"Well whatever it is, it doesn't matter right now." He said while continuing his veracious eating, but at a much slower rate than before. "But look at the bright side, at least you don't have to go to school." That wasn't as good as it sounded. School days that get cancelled are double-edged swords; whatever I supposed to learn today, I'll have to make up tomorrow. Wonderful.

"Yeah, well, if what you're saying is true, then I'm going back to my room. Maybe I'll go back to sleep." That was one of the faults in waking up early. You get very tired and have to sleep later in the day. "I'll see you later than I suppose." I told him as I made my way out of the kitchen and to the stairs.

When I had set my foot upon the first step, I remembered something that made a small, devious smile come on my lips.

"Uncle Willis." I called out to him. "Shouldn't you get going before you're late to work." There was silence for a moment, which was soon followed by a large thump sound.

"HOLY CRAP!"

My small smile grew into a larger grin.

* * *

><p>It had been a few hours since Uncle Willis had broken the news to me about school closing up for today. And as soon as he left home for work I was already in my room, back in bed, asleep. Sadly, you can only sleep for so long, and after laying awake in my bed for some time, I quickly became bored.<p>

Now I was sitting at my desk, located in my room, on my computer. I had undressed and was now in something more comfortable than my usual school clothing. This set of clothing consisted of a pair of red boxers and white shirt. Going through the web was a great pastime; it held many interesting things, such as information, comedy, instructions, and many other features.

I was looking for none of these things.

_I wonder if I should re-watch Fate/Zero? _I thought to myself while typing on the computer. _Maybe I could check on that Fate/Apocrypha translated novel series online. _Of course not. That hasn't updated in over a month now.

Right now, I was looking up anime. I was a rather large fan of it actually. I wasn't so sure when it happened; one thing led to another…and I just got to addicted to it I suppose. I found it rather interesting.

At the moment I was searching online for one of my favourite anime series I've ever known: Fate/Stay Night. Actually, it was more along the lines of anything made by 'Type-Moon'. I don't know what it was about it, maybe the art style, possibly the plot, but I just loved everything made by them. There was just something about it that made it different from Bleach and One Piece.

And now I was searching for episodes of it to watch online, but I was facing a…problem of sorts at the moment. A problem that I was facing at the moment was not enjoyable in the slightest.

_Ok, what the hell. _I could feel my temper rising, something that I knew I had a usual grasp on controlling. _Where the heck is it? Everytime I try to type in Fate/Stay Night, nothing comes up. _Actually, absolutely _nothing_ was coming up for it. I tried typing it in and then typing in anything related to it. And yet, it seemed like I would be getting no luck today with it. It just wasn't there.

Sighing, I shut off the computer and got up from my seat. Staying there would only make me angrier than before. So now I would have to go back to a more paper-made plan. Without a another thought, I went to the drawers of my night stand and opened it up.

What I expected were copious amounts of manga laying about.

What I got was nothing.

I searched trough the leftover crap in my drawer and still didn't find what I was looking for. I could also feel frustration creeping back and a frown became more prominent. I shifted its innards around in hopes of me somehow missing it before shutting the drawer; I couldn't find it.

_What the heck is this? Where are all my Fate/Stay Night manga? _How the hell did they just up and vanish? If I remember correctly (Which I did) I left them there, as always! So unless someone else touched them…then…I couldn't und…er…stand.

_Ok. I get it now._

Uncle Willis, you are one annoying son of a bitch.

Along with being the man-child Uncle Willis was born to be, he was also a prankster. Some of the pranks he pulled were small. A shaken soda can, a lose salt top; these pranks were easy to dodge. But the bigger pranks were rather…overkill.

Fireworks…

Mannequins…

Duct tape…

I shuddered at the sheer, widespread destruction he could cause I he was really serious. There was no doubt in my mind about that fact. If he wanted to send somebody to a mental asylum, the he could do it through his cruel, unpredictable pranks.

But seriously, did he have to mess with my manga. That was a low blow.

"God damnit Uncle Willis." I mumbled under my breath. Sure I could call him on my phone, but he'll probably just not answer it or pick it up and make some crappy excuse when I ask him what he did.

"What a fine day this is turning out to be." I sarcastically told myself while flopping onto my bed. As I stared up at the ceiling, I noticed something peculiar. Not outright strange, but still not right enough to be considered normal. It seemed that my room had taken on a bluish tint of sorts. It wasn't very noticeable at first, but now that I was looking at it closely, I could see it clearly.

_'What the heck is that?'_I thought while getting up from the bed and staring up at it so that my eyes were a lot closer. _'__Is that light? Where is it coming from?'_I turned my head left and right in search of the source of the light. It couldn't have been coming from the ceiling lights. If it were, then it wouldn't have been able to shine on the entirety of the ceiling. _Now that I think about it, I can't see a single shadow. It's as if the light is covering every nook and cranny._This was strange; more like completely unnatural.

I went to the window, to possible see if anything was going on outside. What I saw made my eyes widen and my jaw unhinge.

The entire world was blacked out.

No. No. That wasn't right, it was as if the entire world was swallowed up and hidden behind a furious blackness with neither an end nor a beginning; void. Anything beyond the lawn of my house had been eaten by this endless blackness, and any light coming off of my house seemed to be absorb.

In an instant I was sprinting out of my room, down the stairs, and was soon standing outside my house. While I was breathing hard from the quick sprint my mind was more on the situation around me.

_What the hell is going on!? _I thought with narrowed eyes. _This is completely insane! It's like some kind half-assed creepy-pasta! _I wanted to say that I was possibly asleep; that I had never woken up yet and today never happened, but I couldn't deny it. This felt way too real to not have happened!

I was slightly tempted to walk into the endless void that was surrounding me but that might have not been the smartest plan. Right now, my house is the only known place in sight. If I went out there, I could get lost forever. Besides, who knew what was out there.

"I don't understand what's going on." I muttered to myself. What happened to everyone; To Uncle Willis; to me? What was this?

"What is going on?" I rhetorically asked, not expecting an answer.

"You don't need to understand that right now."

There was another voice. There was another voice that came from right behind me! How did they get there without me noticing!? In one swift motion, I jumped backward and turned around to look at just who had teleported behind me.

The first thing I noticed was his towering, thin body; he had to have stood at least over 6-feet since he was taller than me. He was skinny, not to the point of it being unusual, but he looked like he could be blown away in a gust of wind. From what I could see, he seemed to be a few years older than me.

His hair, oddly enough, was blue. It came down a little past his shoulders and seemed to stick up in patches along his head, almost like he had just gotten up from a nap. He had tired, amber eyes that pierced there way into my skull. Those eyes held a look of uncaring, as if everything in the world was meaningless to him. A frown marred his features as he looked down on me.

He was wearing an unusual set of clothing. He was completely barefoot with grey, plaid pajama bottoms and a pajama top of the same design. Over that, he was he wore a long, blue hoodie with a golden trim and a golden flower design going long the forearms of the sleeves.

He sighed before letting out a tired yawn and smacked his lips. "Geeze." He finally said. His voice was scratchy, as if he had been screaming for an hour straight. "You are such a pain." He looked at me with annoyance. "When I agreed to this, I expected this to be a easy thing to accomplish with little to no work on my part." His eyes then looked upward in a thinking manner. "They didn't tell me I would have to do something like this."

"Wh-who are you?" I finally asked this mysterious figure. "Are you responsible for this?" He didn't answer, instead he yawned for a second time. "What did you do? What is this!?" As I spoke, my voice gain power and authority.

But his voice soon crushed that within a second.

"Quiet…brat." His voice didn't shift a single octave. It didn't rise or lower in sound, and it didn't have any other emotion in it besides its usual monotone. But there was…something in it. There was an underlining tone in his voice that dared me to speak out against him. A promise of sudden violence. His voice made my breath hitch and my heart skip a beat. I was nothing more than a newborn baby before an oncoming storm.

What monster could command such power?

"I'm not going to drag this out." He finally said while scratching the back of his head. "Doing that would only bring even more problems, so I'll just make this quick." He stepped forward. I stepped back. "Don't run, it won't help." Suddenly, he was gone. He didn't run away, he simply flickered out of existence without a sound.

Then I felt a hand clasp my left shoulder, and he was standing right in front of me.

"Don't worry, this'll be quick." He mumbled while placing the palm of his left hand on my chest. "But for you, it'll probably feel like you're burning for an eternity."

And then, my body was racked with pain.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

He was right. This pain was unimaginable. I could only describe it as if I were brought down to the deepest part of hell to burn for all of eternity, with Satan my personal tormentor. It was if someone had poured molten steel in my veins, then boiled the water out of my body.

My eyeballs were being crushed.

My bones were braking.

My blood flowed rearward.

My mind was being torn to shreds.

My body twitched and shook violently.

The pain was so grand I could no longer scream.

Yet, even as I was subjugated to such torment, I could not pass out. Whatever higher being responsible for this pain obviously wanted me to be awake through the entirety of this performance. But what could it accomplish besides enjoying my delicious suffering?

Was this my punishment?

There couldn't be any other reason, could there?

I had gotten mom and dad killed, and now I was paying for it.

I guess my scars were not enough as payment. They were only marks upon the body I suppose.

I get it…

I'm…

I'm…in **_HELL_**.

My eyesight was disappearing. It was similar to being dragged down a black well that went on forever. As I sunk further into it, the pain was soon disappearing as well. What was happening? Was I dying? If it was, then I suppose this is what I deserve.

Everything soon disappeared. The pain was gone, as well as all my senses. I could not breath. I could see. I could not hear. I could not feel. I could not move. And I was perfectly ok with that.

But suddenly, the world flashed back into existence like a flare.

The first thing I noticed was ground I was laying on, not the blazing inferno surrounding me. It was hot, and hard. I could feel jagged pieces of rock pressing into my back. They were hot, so hot in fact it felt like someone was placing hot coals all along my back.

I attempted to get up, but I felt my arms and legs having trouble responding, only giving me a few twitched. But after a couple more tries, they finally began to work properly. With a grunt of effort, I turned myself over onto both my hands and knees. That was not a pleasurable idea, as the hot rocks burnt the skin in each area.

In an effort to stop said pain, I forced myself to my feet. And what I saw didn't surprise me. Actually, I began to chuckle a little at this prospect, even though the smoke in the air caused me to cough. This was just to funny!

Towering flames surrounded me. The remnants of houses were charred and destroyed beyond repair. Burnt bodies of the dead littered the ground. They were all stuck in mid movement in death most likely, as they all had there arms and raised and were pushing off the ground, as if pleading for some higher force to save them.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EHEHEHEHE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

This was hilarious! I can't even describe just how insanely funny this was.

**"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

After my laughing fit, a serene smile crept on my lips, something no normal man or woman would have in a situation like this. And then I spoke.

"I really am, in hell, aren't I?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there everyone! Nigris is here! Anyways, how do you like this first chapter people? I worked on it just for you (Me) so I hoped you enjoyed it. Any who, the next chapter may not come out for some time. Sad to say, I have schoolwork to do. And as we all know schoolwork comes before fun stuff! But anyways, if you guys liked this, then review or PM me. I enjoy everything you send my way. Well, except for the bad ones. Anyways, bye! Nigris out!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there everyone! Nigris here! It sure has been some time since I've even worked on this hasn't it? Well, I've been having some trouble here and there. There's been school and life and general. On top of that, I've had been working on my other story 'Faker' which has been doing well. But thankfully, I've had enough time to work on this, so that's good.**

**If you would like to give me any suggestions as to what I should do, then that would be great! Sometimes I'm even flying alone here.**

**Anyways, let's continue with the story.**

**Chapter 2: Perdition, or reincarnation?**

* * *

><p>Fire roared around me as I stumbled forward. Walking…it seemed like it was the only thing I could do here.<p>

My feet had been ruined. I would sometimes step on a shard of glass or a large chip of wood. The ground was no better, as the heated ground cooked my skin. My eyes; my throat; it's like I'm being roasted alive. The pain was too much for any normal person to bear. But I was no normal person; I could handle pain.

I felt weak. As if all the energy flowing through my veins had all vanished. Just stumbling the way I was took strength that I was barely able to muster. God must have been turning gravity off an on because things would flip and spin at times.

Ash rained down as black snow. Each breath I took stung at my throat and lungs or sent me into coughing fits. Breathing was barely impossible here. Yet I held on. I wasn't about to fall over now, not when I just arrived here. I had to be strong, strong enough to last all of eternity. I could be nothing less than that.

My surrounding was something of nightmares. A once great city was reduced to perdition. It was nothing more than a burning carcass of what it once was. Hundreds, if not thousands, of corpses surrounded me. Their bodies were charred and frozen with gaping mouths, as if begging to some higher power to save them. It would not happen.

Flames danced around and consumed everything in their path. They were unnatural, alive even. The surrounding inferno lashed out at everything, alive or dead, and pulled them in and quickly began to burn them into ash. Those flames irked me, they brought out an inner fear. An instinctive fear.

But I suppose that it's only natural. I shouldn't be so surprised considering where I am right now. I should've realized that by now already.

This was **HELL **after all, everything was frightening in here. And I was sure that it would only get even more horrific along the way.

Because in **HELL**, there is no escape.

**HELL** was an eternal prison, one that you could never escape.

And in** HELL**, the devil himself is the warden.

Ever since I got here, I had been walking and stumbling through this living…well hell. For what reason, I didn't know. I mean really, what else could you do in hell? I wasn't really a religious person, so I'm not very informed on what takes place down here. Well besides constant torment and eternal torture.

And while I wasn't exactly glad to be here, I knew it was the right thing to do. I deserved this sentence. It was my fault that I was here, and no one else could be blamed. Therefore, I would shoulder this burden alone; no one would have to suffer this way.

_It's all because I wasn't strong enough. _I was weak, in body and mind. _It's because of my weakness that my parents were killed. _I was so pathetic, so weak. _I'm so ashamed._

I was cut from my thoughts as I was sent into a coughing fit. The lack of oxygen I had obtained had caused me to lose balance and fall to my knees, scraping them from the sharp foliage. I habitually put my hands over my mouth to quell it, but that didn't help in the least; the very air was practically poison. But then I noticed something I hadn't taken note of before.

I looked down at my scarred hands. They were tiny, really tiny.

Maybe it was simply a trick of the lighting here, or maybe the lack of oxygen right now was getting to me. It didn't really matter in the long run I suppose, this was hell, and even if there was something wrong with me, there wasn't really anything I could do about it. I was already dead; I was already in hell.

So after regaining my breath, I got back to my feet. I ignored the stinging pain of my scraped knees and continued forward. My eyes slowly caught the sight of the towering flames, and I could feel a sense of unease growing in me again. Those flames…

_What the hell is with them? _I thought while staring at them. They seemed to flow in my direction, like a snake slowly slithering towards its prey. The vengeful fires spread across the ground behind me, closing off the passage I had been walking. _They aren't right at all. _They were alive; there was definitely life in them, an evil force.

I had to get away. I was all for suffering for causing my parents death, but to be touched by those flames…never! I new, somewhere deep down inside me, that I would be shown something far worse than suffering if I got anywhere close to them!

So with my withered strength, I slowly distanced myself from then.

I felt a lead ball of fear settle in my stomach. The fire let out a loud cackle and cracking that to me, sounded far more similar to a growling animal.

Yes. Now was a definite time to get out of here.

I picked up the pace as the large amount of fear I was feeling had caused a small adrenaline rush. The chemical reaction inside my body had given me enough energy to go into a soft jog. And while I heard the clearly living flames growl in displeasure at my escape, I was more than happy to go even faster.

I had to be strong a little longer. Just until I made some distance.

* * *

><p>I hadn't run very long. Even though the short burst of speed had put a significant amount of distance in between us, I was left completely exhausted because of the overexertion on my body. My early stumble had been turned into a dreary hobble to keep myself standing.<p>

_But at least I'm away from those damn flames. _I thought to myself with reassurance. Even if the fires surrounded me still, it seemed only that particular area was like that, because this part of the massive inferno wasn't acting so malevolent. They were acting like fire, the right way fire should act.

But that didn't mean that they wouldn't start acting like that, so all I could do now is continue forward and not look back. If I do, it may mean something worse than death.

Sadly, I may have overestimated the capabilities of my own body.

I would pass by many ruins, and sometimes I would stumble against them. Broken rebar would scrape against my skin, sharp pieces of burnt wood would jam into my sides, broken glass would scrape against my skin. I had been doing my best to ignore the growing pain, but it was steddily growing.

What was first a stinging pain was now a stabbing agony that wracked my very body to the core. It was like someone had lit a fire inside me that lashed out at my bones and organs. I felt the bruises surfacing as I marched forward. But even if I had the will to continue forward, it wouldn't do anything with a weak body such as mine.

"I can't go...*cough*..*cough*…go on…anymore." I mumbled to myself between chokes for air. I tried to move my body a few more steps but my legs started to falter. "Can't…breath." The air was toxic and each breath murdered my lungs. Everything was spinning.

Thankfully, by some godsend, I had just made it to the carcass of a destroyed building that looked very much like some kind of convenience store. It looked to be relatively untouched; the walls were cracked, glass windows broken, and a overhanging roof that was lit ablaze. With a finally struggle, I managed to push my shaking, half-dead body underneath the roof where I promptly fell forward onto the ground, arms splayed out in front of me.

If I had the energy, I would have let out a hiss of pain. The ground was littered in small pieces of shattered glass and chips of wood. They stabbed against my skin, either cutting through it or threatening to.

But I couldn't move; my body had no strength to spare. Just breathing and simply being conscious were task in it's own right. I felt so weak. My body ached, and stung, and hurt, like my body had been sent through a garbage disposal.

_What happens now? _I questioned in my head. _Will I die? _Is it possible to die again? _Do I come back to life again, only die over again? _Well that was a depressing though? _Maybe not. Maybe it's just oblivion? _That was even more depressing.

My eyes swiveled in my head, because that was the only physical movement I could make now. But my eyes were suddenly drawn to a large broken shard of glass from the window, and my eyes widened in shock.

Yes, there was my body. It was broken, beaten, and cut. My red boxers and white shirt were ripped and stained with ash and blood. I looked more like a kicked puppy than a human. But that wasn't why I was shocked, I was very much aware of the condition of my body.

My hair was shorter. My legs were smaller. My arms were shorter. My body was slimmer. I was little.

What I expected to see was a beaten teenager. I didn't expect to see a beaten child.

_What the heck!? _I was a kid! _What happened to me!? _I thought in shock while looking at the reflection that looked back with equal shock. _What happened to me!? _Did this happen to all the people who were sent to hell? Was this for some sick sense of humor? To turn the sinners into children to make their suffering worse? Even my clothes had shrunk with me.

Then I heard a sound. A sound that did not bode well for me.

-CRACK- -CRACK-

Yes, the sound of wood cracking, and metal groaning. They mixed together, making my fear even worse. The worse thing was coming from right above my prone body. It creaked and groaned as the flames ate away at its foundation.

_Crap. _I thought while a frown marring my face. The roof above me was definitely going to collapse. And when it did…smoosh._ Damnit! I have to get out from under here! _I struggled as much as possible but my body wouldn't respond, not even a finger! _Move! I have to move!_

-CR-CRACK-

_No! I have to move! _I didn't know what would happened when you die in hell, and I didn't want to find out! _Move! _It was overused; it would not function. _Come on! _Damn, damn, damn!

-CRAKUUKA-

And then it broke.

Chunks of rebar, wood, and flaming rock drizzled down on my prone body that might as well have been a corpse. They battered against my it, tearing into it like a beast's fangs ripping into a captured prey. In reality I couldn't tell what was worse, they pain of stone and steel hitting me, or the flames now licking at the my back and legs, eating away at the skin.

But by sheer luck, or whatever deity had decided to spare me some divine protection, the entire roof had not broken. Just a small portion had fallen. Nor had it fallen on top of me fully, which had kept my now tiny body from getting crushed. It had formed a hellish cocoon around me, the only opening seemed to be in front of me.

Did that mean that I was safe, no. While the rubble had not crushed me, I still could not move. This meant that I couldn't move myself away from the flames. Though they weren't burning me into ash, they stuck to the wreckage around me and periodically lashed out at my body, burning it.

So all I could do was wait. Wait until I either burn alive, or simply just pass the time like this until some other catastrophe comes to whisk me away.

_Just how did it end up like this? _That was a stupid question to ask. I knew exactly how it had turned out like this. My ignorance combined with my fear took the lives of both mom and dad. Because of my weakness, they were killed. And even though it wasn't by my hand, I might as well have pulled the trigger that ended them.

_I shouldn't have run away; I shouldn't have hid. _Anger and shame boiled in the pit of my heart. Tears dripped from my eyes, mixing with the blood and dirt, and stinging at the cuts at my face. But I didn't care, this gripping feeling coursing through me was far stronger than any physical wound.

"It was… it happened because…I'm weak." I was finally able to say in a hoarse voice, shame powering me. "My parents died…because…of my…spineless-…-ness." So weak…so pathetic. "How can I…even look my…uncle in the…face and…tell him...it...wasn't my…fault." How could he even bear to look at me? I took his sister's and brother-in-law's lives. "I feel...so…ashamed." I cried out. "Damnit!"

The shame in anger I had been holding in for so long could not be stopped any longer, they came out in silent tears as I wept. My already pathetic form must have been disgusting to look at; I would have been disgusted to look at myself. Did everyone sent to hell look like this? Some beaten and crying kid, trapped somewhere, nearly about to die? I guess that would be a good form of physical and psychological torture.

I could tell, I felt so weak and pathetic already. Like there was no hope what so ever. Like no matter how strong I was I couldn't do anything.

_Strong…I wish I was strong. _

No. Not just strong, I had the will to be strong! I want to strength to destroy every threat! I want the strength to protect everyone! I want the power and the will and the strength to do anything! I want the power to make gods think twice before picking a fight with me! I don't want to feel like this. I don't want to feel like some pathetic dog groveling in the dirt! I refuse to die here! That's why I NEED POWER!

_But how?_

That was the question. Just how could I grasp such a power when I'm in hell already? There was no escape from here. It was **HELL**, there was no escape from here. But…I want that power, I want it more than anything in the world! But what do I do?

I stared forward blankly, trying to comprehend what should be done. I was currently stuck under all this rubble, and I could already feel the flames licking at my body. I couldn't even move, so how could I…

…that was it.

Why hadn't I thought of that before.

_Move._

I had to move.

_Come on damnit respond! _

If I did not move forward I would stagnate and die. If I did not move I could never obtain that power I was looking for; that chance would be ripped away from me.

_I have to move! _

I have to move forward…

_Move!_

…or I was going to die…

_Move!_

…and if I died…

_Move!_

…I would never obtain the power I was looking for.

_That is why I have to move or I will never get stronger!_

I stared at my hands while struggling to move, in hopes that I would see some form of movement in them. And even though there wasn't any movement I still tried; a little hope inside me had been restored! There was no way I could give up now!

"Come…on! Move!" I grunted out. "Move." It seemed my will to carry on had helped me regain my voice.

_I have to move!_ I repeated in my head. _If I don't move now, I'll die! If I die, I can't move forward! If I don't move forward I'll stagnate! And if I stagnate, I will never get the power that I want!_ My fingers twitched. _I have to become strong; I will become strong! If I don't then how can I even live! _My fingers clawed into the ground, tearing the tips and cracking the fingernails.

_I will move forward! _Slowly, brought my hands under my body and struggled to push myself up. _I refuse to end here! _I pushed up hire, letting my hands and knees serve as a foundation for my body. Sadly, I should have paid better attention on my surroundings.

"Gyaaa!" I let out a scream of pain as I felt a scorching heat craw along my back. It spread quickly chewed through my shirt and began to work on the flesh on my back. But even though it brought a fierce pain, I knew that if I let myself go down again, I wouldn't be getting up.

_It…it doesn't hurt. _I grunted while pushing upward again. My back was now quickly bathed in fire. _It doesn't hurt! It's not hot! I'm not afraid of it! _I pushed harder with renewed strength and began to claw forward to my only escape. I didn't care about the fact that rebar was cutting into me, or the fact that I was being burnt alive, I had to move forward!

Because I was going to be strong. That way…that way I'll never let what happened to mom and dad happened to anyone else!

_I'll get strong and protect others. I'll make up for my sin by doing that! _

With renewed vigor, I worked my right arm out, then my other, followed by my head. After a little more work, I had made it out. I had escaped from my personal death trap, all because I was strong.

"N-now to…get u-up." I strained myself to say as I tried to balance myself on both feet. It wasn't easy though, my legs felt like wax melting in this inferno from hell. But I still managed. Though unsteady, I was able to make to both feet, and still keep balanced.

_Good. Now I have to move forward. _I took one single step and instantly felt something give out. Damnit, I don't think I can-. _No! I can do this! I can do this! _Yes I could do this! So I readied myself again and took another step. Then another, and another. The next thing I knew, I was walking once again.

_Yes, I can do this! I can become strong!_

Sadly for me, the human body can take only so much abuse. And I believe mine just reached its limits.

I made it a good five more steps before I felt something give out in my right leg. Not in a sting sort of way, not in a stabbing or burning way either. No, it was a loud –snap- sound that quickly made me collapse.

Surprisingly I didn't feel pain in my leg. Actually, I didn't feel anything in general, I had gone numb. I didn't feel pain from the cuts along my body, or the burns on my back, or even the many bruises upon the bottom of my feet. The heat from the fire was gone too.

_Blood loss? _That might've made sense. Things were getting blurry, I couldn't feel a thing. I was delirious; things were spinning again. _Well, I guess this is where I die…then whatever happens after that happens, right?_ Though I wish that I could attain the power I wished for.

_I'm sorry mom…dad._ I want to apologize again. _How many times have I begged to you for forgiveness? How many times have I said 'I'm sorry'; I can't remember. _They were too many times to count. _I just made a promise to you again, and I'm already breaking it. _How pathetic of me.

_I wish…I…_Things were fading. _I wish I could've kept to apologize to you._

From the corner of my eye I saw something. My eyes swirled in their sockets and tried to adjust to get a better look. A demon maybe; has the devil come to have his fun with my unfortunate body?

No. It was a person.

The person started walking towards me. Actually, to call it walking would be wrong. It was more like he was in a daze, and was walking forward like a zombie.

He soon stood over my me, his body shadowing mine. This man looked down at me with blank eyes, zero emotion. I don' think he realized I was alive until I let out a soft cough and blinked my eyes.

His eyes, which once had no emotion were filled with shock. I heard him intake some air for a moment before he promptly collapsed onto his knees.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he started to reach out to me. His hands shook while a plethora of emotions etched themselves into his face.

Shock, disbelief, fear, pain and joy. He a look of depression and sadness were soon added as well. I had the suspicion he was looking at my wounds, so I guess that kind of face isn't that surprising. I was covered in cuts, bruises, and burns. I was sure that something was broken and that snapping sound in my leg probably wasn't very good either.

It was an absolute miracle that I wasn't even breathing right now.

I didn't know what happened next. His hands pulled back and then there was a bright light, like the sun was shining on my face. It was practically blinding!

That amount of stimuli was enough to make things spin even more and I could feel my eyes shutting. Sound was soon disappearing and I feel my consciousness leaving.

But before I finally left, I had to wonder, just what was happening?

* * *

><p><strong>There it is, the second chapter! I would like to apologize again for not updating in such a large period of time. Like I've said, I have other things to worry about than this so it isn't a high priority at the moment. Anyways, it is unknown just when the next update will be. Possibly a weak, maybe a month, who knows. But I will try and make it as splendid as possible. <strong>

**Until then, Nigris out!**


End file.
